fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Gate (chapter)
Dragon's Gate is Chapter E19/H20 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Story Upon arriving at the Dragon's Gate, Eliwood notices that Ninian is trembling. Lyn says it must be her power, which allows her to sense impending danger. Ninian says that she should not have come here, and begins to panic, saying "something awful will happen if I'm here." Eliwood tries to take her away from the Dragon's Gate, but is interrupted by the appearance of Ephidel. Ephidel introduces himself and states that he knows who everyone is. He asks if they liked the "gift" he left them in the forest, which enrages Hector. He attacks, but Ephidel disappears and reappears behind Ninian. He states that she is needed for his master's ceremony, and disappears again, taking Ninian with him. He appears next to Darin, shows him that he has Ninian, and tells him that they have "an infestation of mice to deal with." Darin says he'll take care of it, and Ephidel moves to the back, where Nergal and Elbert are. Nergal praises Ephidel for recapturing Ninian. Elbert asks where Eliwood is, and Nergal says that it's only a matter of time before the Black Fang finish him off. Elbert suddenly attacks Nergal, but is stopped by Jaffar. Nergal wonders when Elbert might have undone his bonds, then tells Jaffar to take Elbert and Ninian to the far chamber while he begins preparing for the ritual. After the battle, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector begin to search for Eliwood's father. They quickly find him. Elbert is relieved to see Eliwood, but tells him to take Ninian and flee, saying "she's the key to the Dragon's Gate." Eliwood tries to call to Ninian, telling her to flee, but she doesn't respond. Hector tells Eliwood to grab Ninian, while he grabs Elbert. Before any of them can begin to run away, Jaffar appears, blocking the only way out. Elbert warns them that Jaffar is dangerous, and they can't defeat him on their own. Eliwood says that they have to face this danger, but Ephidel appears, saying he should listen to his father. He says that even among the Black Fang, Jaffar is feared, and Eliwood doesn't stand a chance against him, not even as a group. He then tells Jaffar to go to Bern and begin his next assignment. Jaffar silently obeys. Ephidel then announces that his master has prepared a special show in honor of Eliwood's hard-fought arrival. Elbert says that they cannot release the dragons, and Eliwood asks what's going on. Ephidel says he'll learn soon enough, but at the expense of his father's life. Suddenly, Elbert begins to grow weaker, as if the life was being drained out of him. Nergal appears and tells Ninian to open the Dragon's Gate. Ninian, still in a daze, does as she is told. The ground begins to shake as a fire dragon emerges from the gate. Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn are shocked, stunned beyond belief at what they are seeing. At that moment, a voice is heard. Nils runs from the shadows and calls Ninian's name, saying she must not do what they want. Ninian regains her senses, and upon Nils's command, everyone flees as the dragon crumbles, unable to stay whole now that Ninian is gone. Nergal teleports away, leaving Ephidel to die in the fiery explosion. After the explosion fades away, Nergal reappears, annoyed that his plans were ruined. He tries to force Ninian and Nils to come with him, but is stopped by Elbert, who stabs him in the back. Wounded, Nergal is forced to retreat. Elbert collapses, and Eliwood catches him before he hits the ground. Elbert warns his son that Nergal will return, and that he must be prepared, and Eliwood says that they should leave the island. Elbert weakly replies that he is done here, and that Eliwood must finish this. Eliwood tells him not to say that, and tells him that Mother is waiting at home for him. Elbert remarks that she will be cross with him, and asks that Eliwood tell her that he's sorry, before he dies in Eliwood's arms. Eliwood begs him to open his eyes, but he never does. Eliwood Mode Enemies Initial Enemy Total: 26 *Darin (Boss): General L5 w/ Silver Lance, Hand Axe *Cameron: Paladin L4 w/ Halberd* *1 Archer L9 w/ Longbow, Door Key* *3 Cavalier L7 w/ Iron Sword *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Lance, Door Key* *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Armorslayer* *1 Knight L6 w/ Poison Lance, Antitoxin *1 Knight L7 w/ Short Spear* *1 Knight L7 w/ Iron Lance, Chest Key* *1 Knight L7 w/ Axereaver *1 Knight L8 w/ Steel Lance, Door Key *1 Knight L8 w/ Iron Lance *1 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *1 Myrmidon L9 w/ Armorslayer *1 Nomad L7 w/ Steel Bow *3 Nomad L7 w/ Iron Bow *1 Shaman L7 w/ Flux *1 Shaman L8 w/ Luna *1 Sniper L2 w/ Silver Bow, Door Key* (if you want his Silver Bow instead, make him use his Door Key by standing 2 spaces away from the door) *1 Soldier L8 w/ Iron Lance *1 Troubadour L8 w/ Mend -A * denotes an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 28 *Turn 2, from the northwest corner: **Legault (Enemy): Thief L12 w/ Steel Sword, Lockpick, Light Rune *Turn 5, from the southwest Stairs: **1 Archer L7 w/ Steel Bow *Turn 5, from the western Stairs: **1 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *Turn 5-6, from the Stairs west of the southeast Secret Shop: **1 Fighter L7 w/ Iron Axe, Hand Axe **1 Archer L7 w/ Iron Bow *Turn 5, 7, from the central Stairs: **1 Mercenary L6 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 6, 8, from the central Stairs: **1 Shaman L7 w/ Flux *Turn 7, from the Stairs to the north of the southeast Secret Shop: **1 Thief L4 w/ Iron Sword, Chest Key, Member Card *Turn 9-10, from the southwest corner of the map: **1 Pegasus Knight L7 w/ Slim Lance **1 Pegasus Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 20, 22, 24, from the northwest corner: **2 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *Turn 21, 23, 25, from the northwest corner: **1 Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance **1 Knight L7 w/ Poison Lance Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemy (Total: 36) *Darin (Boss): General L5 w/ Spear *Cameron (Boss): Paladin L4 w/ Steel Lance, Steel Sword, Elixir* *1 Archer L9 w/ Longbow* *1 Archer L9 w/ Longbow *1 Archer L9 w/ Killer Bow* *5 Nomad L7 w/ Iron Bow *1 Nomad L7 w/ Steel Bow *4 Cavalier L7 w/ Iron Sword *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Lance* *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Iron Lance *2 Knight L8 w/ Iron Lance *2 Knight L8 w/ Steel Lance, Door Key *2 Knight L7 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance *1 Knight L7 w/ Axereaver *2 Knight L6 w/ Poison Lance, Antitoxin *1 Troubadour L8 w/ Mend *3 Shaman L7 w/ Flux *1 Shaman L15 w/ Nosferatu* *2 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *1 Myrmidon L9 w/ Armorslayer *1 Soldier L8 w/ Iron Lance Reinforcements *Turn 1, from the southeast stairs above southeast secret shop: **Legault (Enemy): Thief L12 w/ Steel Sword, 2x Chest Key *Turn 5, from the southwest Stairs: **1 Archer L7 w/ Steel Bow *Turn 5, from the western Stairs: **1 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *Turn 5, from the Stairs west of the southeast Secret Shop: **1 Fighter L7 w/ Iron Axe, Hand Axe **1 Archer L7 w/ Iron Bow *Turn 5, from the central Stairs: **1 Mercenary L6 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 7, from the Stairs to the north of the southeast Secret Shop: **1 Thief L4 w/ Iron Sword, Chest Key, Member Card *Turn 9-10, from the southwest corner of the map: **1 Pegasus Knight L7 w/ Slim Lance **1 Pegasus Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 20, 22, 24, from the northwest corner: **2 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *Turn 21, 23, 25, from the northwest corner: **1 Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance **1 Knight L7 w/ Poison Lance Items Chests *Southwest: Brave Bow *Northwest, upper right chest: Luna *Northwest, lower left chest: Blue Gem *East, north chest: Barrier *East, south chest: Guiding Ring Steal * Member Card Shops Secret Shop (South-East) *Killing Edge: 1,300 G *Killer Lance: 1,200 G *Killer Axe: 1,000 G *Killer Bow: 1,400 G *Elixir: 3,000 G *Chest Key: 1,500 G *Lockpick: 1,200 G Secret Shop (North) *Iron Blade: 980 G *Steel Blade: 1,250 G *Silver Blade: 1,800 G *Physic: 3,750 G *Unlock: 1,500 G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters